


America's Sister (Hetalia x Reader x 2phetalia)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p, 2P, 3P Reader, F/F, F/M, Love, Reverse Harem, Sibling Incest, america's sister, sister reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are (Name) Jones the Fraternal twin sister to Alfred F Jones. You are the substitute country for America. </p><p>One day America catches his first ever cold. So you have to go to a Allies meeting. You are excited since this is your first time meeting the countries. Other than your brothers and some 2ps. </p><p>When the countries meet you. They fall in love with at first sight. Now it is a battle to win your heart. What happens when the 2ps get jealous?</p><p>Not to mention your brothers are in love with you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I wanted to do a America sister one and here it is!!! Enjoy sexy readers!!!]
> 
> _THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_
> 
> You are (Name) Jones the Fraternal twin sister to Alfred F Jones. You are the substitute country for America. 
> 
> One day America catches his first ever cold. So you have to go to a Allies meeting. You are excited since this is your first time meeting the countries. Other than your brothers and some 2ps.   
> [Hey there, I wanted to do a America sister one and here it is!!! Enjoy sexy readers!!!]
> 
> _THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_
> 
> You are (Name) Jones the Fraternal twin sister to Alfred F Jones. You are the substitute country for America. 
> 
> One day America catches his first ever cold. So you have to go to a Allies meeting. You are excited since this is your first time meeting the countries. Other than your brothers and some 2ps. 
> 
> When the countries meet you. They fall in love with at first sight. Now it is a battle to win your heart. What happens when the 2ps get jealous?
> 
> Not to mention your brothers are in love with you!
> 
> _THE END OF THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_
> 
> -Character List;  
> .(Name) Jones: America's Sister and second in comand  
> .Alfred F Jones: America  
> .
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .
> 
> -//////////-(Chapter One: Big Brother is Sick)-//////////-

I took my brothers temperature for felt like the hundredth time. It is weird that my brother is sick with a cold. He never gets sick. He did not even know what a cold was until I got one in the Cold War. Which is kind of funny since I got my first cold in the Cold War. I put my head to his forhead and he is burning up. I sigh and then look at the pitiful sight before me. My brother is trying to stay standing up as he is wobbling. He wants to go to the Allies Meeting today. 

But I am not going to let him. At all...

"Okay, back to bed mister!" I tell him having him lean on me. 

"No! I have a meeting today!" He whines sneezing. 

"No meeting for you, Alfie." I tell him using his nickname. 

"Why!?!" He asks all whiney. 

"Well you are sick mister. I want my big brother to get better." I tell him seriously. 

"What about the meeting?" He asks as we made it to his room. 

"I will go!" I tell him cheerfully. 

"Wha- No!" He yells wrapping me in a hug. 

"Why not, Alfie." I ask humoring him. 

"Because your my sister! And they will try to take you away from me!" He whines. 

'He is like a child.' I think to myself and then say. "Now, Alfie no one is going to take me away from you. Mkay?" 

"No." He says with a pout. 

"How about when I get home... I pamper you and make your favorite soup." I bribe him. 

"Home made chicken noodle with star shape meat?" He asks. 

"Yes, and we will watch watever what you want. With me as your nurse." I tell him, smiling at him. 

"Ok..." He agrees, then adds. "Just don't get stolen, okay?" 

"Of course. You wouldn't be a hero without me as your sidekick!" I tell him grinning. 

"Of course, Damsel." He tells me kissing my cheek. 

"Ok, Captain America!" I agree. 

I put him to bed then go to my room to get ready. I am meeting the Allies. They are the first countries I am meeting. Other than Mattie. And the 2p FACE family. But brother does not know about the 2p FACE. And he does not have to know that. Not at all. 

-//////////-(Chapter One: Big Brother is sick)-//////////- 

[Hey, I hope you enjoyed my sexies. I love this idea. And I hope you do to. I wish it was longer though. Oh well. Anyways Stay Sexy my Readers]  
I took my brothers temperature for felt like the hundredth time. It is weird that my brother is sick with a cold. He never gets sick. He did not even know what a cold was until I got one in the Cold War. Which is kind of funny since I got my first cold in the Cold War. I put my head to his forhead and he is burning up. I sigh and then look at the pitiful sight before me. My brother is trying to stay standing up as he is wobbling. He wants to go to the Allies Meeting today. 

But I am not going to let him. At all...

"Okay, back to bed mister!" I tell him having him lean on me. 

"No! I have a meeting today!" He whines sneezing. 

"No meeting for you, Alfie." I tell him using his nickname. 

"Why!?!" He asks all whiney. 

"Well you are sick mister. I want my big brother to get better." I tell him seriously. 

"What about the meeting?" He asks as we made it to his room. 

"I will go!" I tell him cheerfully. 

"Wha- No!" He yells wrapping me in a hug. 

"Why not, Alfie." I ask humoring him. 

"Because your my sister! And they will try to take you away from me!" He whines. 

'He is like a child.' I think to myself and then say. "Now, Alfie no one is going to take me away from you. Mkay?" 

"No." He says with a pout. 

"How about when I get home... I pamper you and make your favorite soup." I bribe him. 

"Home made chicken noodle with star shape meat?" He asks. 

"Yes, and we will watch watever what you want. With me as your nurse." I tell him, smiling at him. 

"Ok..." He agrees, then adds. "Just don't get stolen, okay?" 

"Of course. You wouldn't be a hero without me as your sidekick!" I tell him grinning. 

"Of course, Damsel." He tells me kissing my cheek. 

"Ok, Captain America!" I agree. 

I put him to bed then go to my room to get ready. I am meeting the Allies. They are the first countries I am meeting. Other than Mattie. And the 2p FACE family. But brother does not know about the 2p FACE. And he does not have to know that. Not at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Second Chapter is here. I love this so far and I am happy that is here Enjoy my sexy readers.]
> 
> -Character List;  
> .(Name) Jones: America's Sister and Second in Command  
> .
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .Bonjour, ma belle fille. Mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy , qui peut- être vous?: Hello, my beautiful girl. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, who may you be? (FRENCH)  
> .Mon nom est, (Name) Jones. Vous devez être, la personnification de la France.: My name is, (Name) Jones. You must be, The Personification of France, (FRENCH)  
> .mon cher: my dear (FRENCH)  
> .красивый подсолнечника (krasivyy podsolnechnika): beautiful sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
> .梅花 (Méihuā): Plum Blossom   
> .Здравствуйте, подсолнечника (Zdravstvuyte, podsolnechnika): Hello, sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
> .да (da): yes (RUSSIAN)
> 
> -READER INSERTS CODES:  
> .(F/B/O) Favorite Business Outifit  
> .

I walk into the meeting hall here in New York. I am walking with my other brother Matthew Williams. Also known as Mattie. He is wearing his uniform while I am wearing my (F/B/O). We enter the meeting hall and unlike my brother I am early. In fact we are the first ones here. While normally my brother is the last one to the meetings, since the hero is always last to show up. Which is just his saying so he does not look like he is late. I take a seat where Mattie say that my brother sits which is head of the table.

We waited about five minutes and then people started showing up. First it was two blonde males. They seemed to be aguring with on another. That was until they saw me, they stared at me for a minute than they walk up to me. 

The first one to talk to me... He has longish blonde hair and blue eyes. Also there is a little stuble. He is wearing a French military uniform. Of purple and and maroon. He looks like Francious Bonnefoy. 

"Bonjour, ma belle fille. Mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy, qui peut- être vous?" He asks me. 

I smile at him and answer in French. "Mon nom est, (Name) Jones. Vous devez être, la personnification de la France."

"How do you know that, mon cher." The Blonde now confirmed as France asks me.

"Well, I am America's younger twin sister. I am also Canada's younger sister as well. I am the back up personification of America though." I explained to him. 

"Wait you are America's sister?" The other blonde said. 

This blonde is a green eyed bushy eyebrowed man. He is wearing a green military uniform and has a british accent as well. 

"Yes, I am. I have been kept a secret until today. That is why you do not know me." I tell him.

"Ah, I see. Well my name is Arthur Kirkland. I am the personification of England. It is pleasure, love." He tells me kissing the back of my hand. 

I blush and pull my hand away. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well England." 

"Oh please call me, Arthur. Alright Love?" He asks. 

"Sure, Arthur." I tell him. 

"W ho is the, красивый подсолнечника?" I hear a thick Russian voice ask. 

'Did he just say beautiful sunflower?' I ask myself silently. 

"Yes, who is the little 梅花." A Chinese voice came as well. 

I look to see two males. One really tale male and a shorter Asian. 

"I am, (Name) Jones. I am America's sister." I tell them.

They both look shock at the news. I smile to them in a nervous manner. 

The tale one steps up and examines me. He has large beautiful violet eyes and platinum blonde hair. He is wearing a tan trench coat. With a pink scarf, this must be Russia. 

"Здравствуйте, подсолнечника. My name is Ivan Braginski, The personification of Mother Russia. You will become one да?" 

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Russia. And sorry but becoming one is up to my boss and America." I telm him, flashing a smile.

"Aiya! She is so Cute!!!" I hear as I am tackled. "Hello, I am China but my name Wang Yao. It is nice to meet you Aru!" China yells. 

As Russia pulls him off. I get a better look at him. He has long brown hair that is pulled in a loose ponytail. And golden eyes. 

"Nice to meet you China and Russia." I tell them. "Why don't we start the meeting then." 

There was a chorus of yes is multiple languages. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Getting nothing done i. A meeting-

I made it home in one piece. Alfred could have told me meetings were hectic. We did not even get anything done. I am glad that there is no World War right now. I do not know how the Allies one the last two. It is maddeing to think really. 

I grab some headache pills for me along with cold medicine for Alfred. Then headed upstairs to check on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -///////////-(Chapter Two: Meeting with the Allies)-//////////- 
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .Bonjour, ma belle fille. Mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy , qui peut- être vous?: Hello, my beautiful girl. My name is Francis Bonnefoy, who may you be? (FRENCH)  
> .Mon nom est, (Name) Jones. Vous devez être, la personnification de la France.: My name is, (Name) Jones. You must be, The Personification of France, (FRENCH)  
> .mon cher: my dear (FRENCH)  
> .красивый подсолнечника (krasivyy podsolnechnika): beautiful sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
> .梅花 (Méihuā): Plum Blossom   
> .Здравствуйте, подсолнечника (Zdravstvuyte, podsolnechnika): Hello, sunflower (RUSSIAN)  
> .да (da): yes (RUSSIAN)
> 
> [Hahaha it is done. And I am glad it is longer than the last one. Yay! I hope you enjoyed. I know I did. Anyways stay sexy!]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is Chapter Three... I hope you Enjoy sexy readers. Also this may be short...]
> 
> -Character List;  
> .(Name) Jones: America's Sister and Second in command   
> .Alfred F Jones: America  
> .Francis Bonnefoy: France  
> .Arthur Kirkland: England   
> .Yao Wang: China  
> .Ivan Braginski: Russia  
> .Matthew Williams: Canada  
> .
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .mon petit lapin: my little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mon lapin: my bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mon cher: my dear (FRENCH)  
> .petit lapin: little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .
> 
> -//////////-(Chapter Three: Feelings and Texting)-//////////-

I am sitting in the living room with Alfred as we watch The Visitor. It is a scary movie and has us both on edge. Him more so than me. I am happy to say he is starting to feel a bit better. It has been over twenty-four since he got sick. So he should be better by tomorrow. He keeps whining everytime I try to move him though. Saying he wants to sleep with me. I gave up fighting it last night. Where he was wanting to sleep in my bed with me. But I kept on telling him no. I lost that fight though. So tonight we are going to sleep here in the living room. 

I get up after the movie ends to get Alfie's medicine. So he will kick this cold tonight. I come back and try to give it to him. 

"Okay, Alfie. You got to take your medicine." 

"Why?" He whines out. 

"Because you are sick and it will make you feel better." I tell him giving him a stern look. 

"But I don't want to." He continues to whine. 

"Well, you need to. Hey if you do we can share the same couch to sleep on tonight." I tell him. 

"Alright." He says and then takes his medicine. 

"Thank you, now go get on the couch. I will get ready for bed. Mkay?" 

"Alright, Damsel!" He says grinning. 

I roll my eyes and head upstairs to get dressed. Before I got dressed, I pick up my phone. I see I got Four Texts. All from numbers I do not recognize. 

First one is... 

?: Hello, mon petit lapin It is me Francis Bonnefoy. I was wondering when I am going to see you next. Goodbye for now mon lapin! 

France? How did he get my number? And what is up calling me a bunny? 

(Name): Well hello, France. I am curious as how you got my number?

France: I have my ways mon cher. ;) 

(Name): Tell Me! >:[

France: We called your boss, sorry petit lapin. 

(Name): Not cool... :P 

France: Sorry... 

(Name): It's okay. I guess... Well I got to go to bed! Talk to you later. 

I quickly look at the other three messages and reply with the same. 

?: Hello, love it is me Arthur we all got your number and I was wondering if you would like to come visit sometime for tea.

?: Hello, plum blossom, it is me Yao. Was wondering when I could visit you. Or you could visit me. Either is fine really. Love China! 

?: Hello sunflower. It is me Ivan, you will visit me, yes? Please sleep well. 

(Name): Sorry cannot talk right now. Going to bed. Talk to you all later.

I sent the text to those three then turned off my phone. 

Heading down stairs I see Alfred waiting for me on the couch. I smile at him. We get on the couch and snuggle into eachother. Alfred Behind me spooning me. We fall asleep comfortably.

-POV CHANGES-

(America's POV) 

I could not help but love the feeling of my little sisters warmth. They way we fit together so well. It is like we were made for each other. Right? 

(France's POV) 

I sat in my home in Paris. Looking out the window at the city. My mind clouded with, mon petit lapin. (Name).

(England's POV)

I was sitting having late night tea. In my home of London. Flying Mint Bunny is sitting with me. I wonder if (Name) can see my mafical friends as well. 

If she can I know she will be mine. 

(China's POV) 

It is morning here in China and I am looking at my cell phone. My plum blossom texted me back. I know she is sleeping right now and I bet she is super cute! 

(Russia's POV)

I am sitting hiding from my insane brother. He always want to become one with me. When I want to really become one with my sweet sunflower (Name). 

(Canada POV) Who? JUST KIDDING

I am day dreaming of my little sister (Name). She is the only one who sees me all the time and always remembers me. She is trully special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -//////////-(Chapter Three: Feelings and Texting)-//////////-
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .mon petit lapin: my little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mon lapin: my bunny (FRENCH)  
> .mon cher: my dear (FRENCH)  
> .petit lapin: little bunny (FRENCH)  
> .
> 
> [hehe, You have somehow caught the hearts of all the Allies. Even your brother. Where will this take you? Stay Sexy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is Another chapter! I love this and you all. I am so honored to have all you readers! Anyways Enjoy my Sexy Readers!]
> 
> -Character List;  
> .(Name) Jones: America's Sister and Second in Command  
> .Alfred F Jones: America  
> .Allen Jones: 2p America  
> .Matt Williams: 2p Canada  
> .Oliver Kirkland: 2p England   
> .
> 
> -TRANSLATIONS;  
> .
> 
> -Reader Log:  
> .(F/C): Favorite Color  
> .
> 
> -//////////-(Chapter Four: Lunch with the 2p Allies Part 1)-//////////-

I smile to myself as I got ready for my lunch date. I call it a lunch date. Even though it is not really a lunch dare. It is just me going over to the 2p World. In which I am going to see the 2p FACE family. I am having lunch with them. They are the only 2ps that know about me. Which is ok with me. I mean it is also ok with me if more knew. I am fine with it either way. 

"Why do you have to go." Alfred asks me annoyed with me. 

"You know this is just a business meeting Alfie." I lie ro him with ease. "There is no reason to get jealous." 

"You will back as soon as possible right?" He asks me. 

"Yes, you know I always am." I tell him. 

"Alright, just don't take to long. Okay?" He asks hesitantly. 

"Alright." I agree. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: A Worrying America-

I made it to the meeting hall. The one I told my brother that the meeting was at. Which was a lie. I just have a mirror here in the basement. This mirror is one of the few mirrors I magically charmed. It allows me to step into their world. And as in their world I mean the 2p world. 

As I walk through the mirror, I smiled to myself quite happily. Once through I found myself in a room that was simular to mine. It just had two large mirrors. One for the basment and one for my room. These two are the portals I made that only work through me. 

I go to the wardrobe and grab out some clothes to where for the day. A pair of black skinny jeans and a (F/C) T-shirt. After that I headed out of my room here and down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I walk into the living room. There sits Matt and Allen. The 2ps of my two brothers. 

"Doll!" Allen cheers as he springs up to hug me. 

"Hey, Al." I greet using the name he prefers to be called. 

Al, is Alfred's 2p. The look mostly the same structure wise. Al being less meaty than my brother. Vut his skin, eye color, hair color, and personality are all different. Like all the 2ps. Some of them where simular clothing though. Allen has dark red hair, blood red eyes and tan skin. He wears a little bit different bomber jacket. Blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

After Allen is pulled off of me by his brother Matt I am pulled into a bear hug by the 2p Canadian. 

"Missed ya, Maple." He says holding onto me tightly. 

"I miss you too." I tell him. 

Now, Matt is 2p Canada. Unlike him he has a taller and bigger build. He normally wears a Mounties uniform. Or flannel shirts, jeans, and boots. He has the whole sexy lumber jack thing going for him. Unlike Matthew hee has blonde hair that is not as dull. And his eyes are a more sinister violet. 

We pulled away and then I hear.

"Thank goodness you are back poppet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -//////////-(Chapter Four: Lunch with the 2p Allies Part 1)-//////////-
> 
> [Most of the relatives are showing up on friday. So I got a couple of days with bits of freedom to write. So here is another chapter. Enjoy!]


	5. Chapter 5

[Here is part 2 I hope you enjoy sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Jones: America's Sister and Second in Command (You)  
.Oliver Kirkland: 2p England  
.Allen Jones: 2p America

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Five: Lunch with the 2p Allies Part 2)-//////////-

"Hey, Ollie. How has my favorite cannibal been?" I ask him. 

"Fine, poppet. Why don't you cone and give me my hug?" He asks spreading his arms out. 

I walk over tp him and give him his hug. Smiling.

"Well where is Francious. I haven't seen him yet? He is usually the first one to hug me when I get here." I ask Ollie. 

"Well he is getting Viktor and Xiao." Ollie tells me looking away. 

"You, mean 2p Russia and 2p China are joining us for Lunch?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, they are Doll." Al says from behind me. 

"But why?" I ask him. 

"Well maple, we are a little jealous that you met with the 1p Allies. So it is only fair that you meet the remaining 2p Allies." Matt tells me. 

"Alright, fair enough." I say with a sigh.

"Your not mad are you, poppet?" Ollie asks me. 

"No, Ollie I am not mad. It is actually pretty fair." I tell him. 

"Alright then, I am going to head back to the kitchen and start on dessert!" Ollie cheers. 

"Do you want my help?" I ask. 

"No, these two have missed you fair to much. Spend time with my boys." Olli tells me as he skip to the kitchen. 

I nod and all three remaining of us sat on the couch and talk about what has been going on as of late. 

-Time skip, brought to you by: Oliver's Cupcakes-

I was laughing with Allen and Matt then I am tackled by a large fuzzy white creature! I saw that it was...

"Kuma!" I cheer as I hugged him and he nuzzled my face. 

"Fuck, you are suppose to be a man eating polar bear! Not a teddy bear!" Matt cursrd at Kuma. 

I just laughed at this. 

The door opens and three voices are heard. 

"Well looks like the guest have arrived." I said smiling.

I get up and walk over to the entry way. Followed by Matt and Allen with Kuma at my side. 

"Hey, Francious!" I cheer hugging him. 

"Hello, mon cher." He says stiffly giving me a hug. 

I smile at him, but keep the hug short. Do not want to tempt him.

"So who is this disgustingly cute thing." A asian male voice came. 

I look to see a the 2p China and 2p Russia. 

2p China is a lot like his 1p. His hair is shorter and he is wearing a different type of uniform. Also sith a cap on his head. Unlike his 1p his eyes are blood red. 

"You must be Xiao Wang, the 2p to China. It is nice to meet you." I tell him. "My name is (Name) Jones. Younger sister to 1p America, Alfred Jones." I tell him glaring slightly. 

"How is it that he has a sister?" 2p Russia, Viktor asks me. 

2p Russia is a tall male. His skin is darker than his 1ps. He also has brown hair and red eyes. His clothes are very similar build wise. Black trench coat with red trim and a dark scarf. 

"Well, the reason you all did not know is simple. I am a 3p, which is a mix of 1p and 2p. But I am mainly 1p which makes me Alfred's sister." I explained to him. 

"That makes since." He says staring at me. 

"Well good. I do not know how else to explain it." I admitted blushing slightly.

"Dinners ready!" Ollie calls from the dinning room.

We all head to the kitchen and start eating a vegan dinner. Only vegan since Allen would bitch other wise. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Tofu Burgers-

I was laughing with Xiao over one of his funny drug dealing stories. I got to know both Xiao and Viktor very well over the hour. And it was time for me to go.

"Well, this has been fun and all. But it is time for me to take my leave." I tell them. 

"Will you come aging?" Xiao asks me. 

"Once a month like I always do." I tell him giving him a hug. 

I hug the others, but when I got to Viktor he did not want to let go. 

"Viktor, you got to let go." I tell him. 

"I don't want to, Moonflower." He says tighting his hold. 

I sigh and wiggle away. "Maybe I can start meeting up you all more often." I tell him. 

He huffs at this and I kiss his cheek. 

"See you guys later." I said walking through the mirror back to my world. 

-///////////-(Chapter Five: Lunch with the 2p Allies Part 2)-///////////-

[welp here it is I hope you all enjoyed it. Stay sexy my readers!]


	6. Chapter 6

[Here is yet another chapter in this story. So Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Jones: America's Sister and Second in Command   
.Alfred F Jones: America  
.Francis Bonnefoy: France  
.Arthur Kirkland: England  
.Yao Wang: China  
.Kiku Honda: Japan  
.Ivan Braginski: Russia  
.Irina Braginski: Ukraine  
.Natalie Braginski: Belarus  
.

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.Bonjour, mon petit lapin. Il est bon de voir enfin vous le vieillissement.: Hello, my little bunny. It is great to finally see you aging. (FRENCH)  
.Bonjour, la France, il est bon de vous voir le vieillissement.: Hello France it is good to see you aging. (FRENCH)  
.Oui, nous devons agir plus mature. Surtout autour une belle femme comme vous.: Yes, we should act more mature. Especially around a beautiful women like yourself. (FRENCH)  
.你好，梅花。(Nǐ hǎo, méihuā.): Hello, Plum Blossom. (CHINESE)  
.こんにちは、私は日本です。あなたは誰？(Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Nihondesu. Anatahadare?): Hello, I am Japan. Who are you? (JAPANESE)  
.私はアメリカの妹です。また、アメリカのコマンド擬人第二。(Watashi wa Amerika no imōtodesu. Mata, Amerika no komando gijin dai ni.): I am America's little sister. And also the second in command personification of America.  
.Привет, подсолнечника!: (Privet, podsolnechnika!): Hello, Sunflower! (RUSSIA)  
.

-////////////-(Chapter Six: Sleepover and Party Part 1)-////////////-

I woke up to another day with my brother. Don't get me wrong I love my brother and all. But sometimes I just cannot be with him all the time. So I get up and get in to the shower. Washing my body and hair. I use my favorite body wash Japanese Cherry Blossoms. I love it so much. Today is the day that me and Alfie spend all day together. Also Mattie comes over today as well. So I guess it is not a total same old, same old. Today is the day that me, Mattie, and Alfie became a family. So yeah it is a nice family get together. Not my birthday but still very important to me. 

I get out of the shower and head out of my room. Once out of my room. I smell delicious pancakes. Mattie must be here! I run downstairs and am tackled hugged by Alfie!

"Morning Damsel!" He cheers to me kissing my cheek. 

"Morning hero!" I tell him back also kissing his cheek. 

"Morning, Sugar." Mattie tells me using his nickname for me. 

"Morning Mattie!" I call to him heading into the kitchen and hugging him. Also giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

We sit down and have breakfast with them. We smile and laugh, joking around with eachother. After we are done with the food I start to clean up. Then Alfie drops a surprise on me. 

"Guess what, (Name)." I ask him. 

"What!" I ask him. Not wanting to play guessing games. 

"We are throwing a party!!!" He cheers. 

"A party?" I ask, thinking je mean with our boss and such. "Why?" 

"Not a party like that, (Name)." Mattie says. 

"Then what type of party?" I ask. 

"A sleepover party with the countries." He tells me. 

My eyes widen and I start jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yup, it is time for the world to know of our sister!" Alfie says excitedly. 

I smile to myself. Thinking of all the things we could do. 

-Large Time Skip, brought to you by: The three North America siblings planning a large sleepover party-

We finish setting everything up and all that good stuff. Soone guest would start to arrive. It is after dinner so everyone should have ate a meal at least. 

I hear a knock on the door and go to answer it. 

I open it to see...

"Bonjour, mon petit lapin. Il est bon de voir enfin vous le vieillissement." 

"Bonjour, la France, il est bon de vous voir le vieillissement." I tell him giving him a hug. 

"Don't hug her you bloody git!" Came England's voice. 

I pull away and blush.France and England start to argue. I do a loud whistle with my fingers to make them stop. 

"Nice to see you England." I tell him once they stop arguing. 

"Sorry about arguing love." He tells me. 

"Oui, nous devons agir plus mature. Surtout autour une belle femme comme vous."

"Je vous remercie, Francis." I thank france and then turn to england. Thanks to you as well Arthur."

They blush and nod and I let them in.

Next to come to the door was I China with a fellow asian. Most likely Japan.

"你好，梅花。It is good to see you aging" China tells me hugging me close. 

I blush at the closeness and when he pulls away he sees. 

"Your so cute, Aru!" He shouts hugging me aging. 

After a bit he pull away leaving me a blushing mess. The other male just stared at me. 

"こんにちは、私は日本です。あなたは誰?" The male now confirmed as Japan.

"私はアメリカの妹です。また、アメリカのコマンド擬人第二。" I answered back in fluent Japanese.

"You speak Japanese?" He asks in English shocked.

"Yes, I learned it in World War Two. It is also handy for watching your anime and reading you manga." I tell him smiling.

"You like anime?" He asks aging. 

"Love it!" I cheer happily.

The two come on in and next came Russia and two females by his side. 

"Привет, подсолнечника!" He greets me.

"Hello, Ivan." I greet him back. 

"It is nice to see you aging." He tells me. 

"It's nice to see you aging too." I tell him. 

"Well, I would like you to meet my sisters. Irina and Natalie, my sisters."

"Hello, I am Irina. The personification of Ukraine. Vanya's older sister" She says. 

Irina is a tall female with a large landmass at her chest area. She has short silver blondish hair and blue eyes. 

Natalie came up and hugged me tightly. Holding me close then pulling away slightly. Russia and Ukraine look at her with shock expressions 

"I am Natalie, the personification of Belarus. Their younger sister. You will become one with me." 

"Sorry I cannot become one with you. But I can be your friend." I tell her she nods and continues to hug me.

"Can I be your friend too?" Ukraine asks me excitedly. 

"Of course, Ukraine. You two are my first female friends!" I tell them cheerfully. 

They come on in. Next Alfred needed me to go get a lot of alcohol from the basement. So he takes over greeting everyone. 

-//////////-(Chapter Six: Sleepover and party part 1)-//////////-

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.Bonjour, mon petit lapin. Il est bon de voir enfin vous le vieillissement.: Hello, my little bunny. It is great to finally see you aging. (FRENCH)  
.Bonjour, la France, il est bon de vous voir le vieillissement.: Hello France it is good to see you aging. (FRENCH)  
.Oui, nous devons agir plus mature. Surtout autour une belle femme comme vous.: Yes, we should act more mature. Especially around a beautiful women like yourself. (FRENCH)  
.你好，梅花。(Nǐ hǎo, méihuā.): Hello, Plum Blossom. (CHINESE)  
.こんにちは、私は日本です。あなたは誰？(Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa Nihondesu. Anatahadare?): Hello, I am Japan. Who are you? (JAPANESE)  
.私はアメリカの妹です。また、アメリカのコマンド擬人第二。(Watashi wa Amerika no imōtodesu. Mata, Amerika no komando gijin dai ni.): I am America's little sister. And also the second in command personification of America.  
.Привет, подсолнечника!: (Privet, podsolnechnika!): Hello, Sunflower! (RUSSIA)  
.

[woo it is finnaly done! Yes you speak Japanese in this story. Cause we all want to speak it and read it so we can watch and read manga and anime from Japan. Well at least I do! Hope you all enjoyed. Now stay sexy everyone!]


	7. Chapter 7

[Sorry that this is late. I tried updating it early but it fuck up. Deleting it so I had to re write it! Anyways hope you enjoy my sexies!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Jones: America's sister and second in command  
.Alfred F Jones: America  
.Kiku Honda: Japan  
.Feliciano Vargas: North Italy   
.Ludwig Beilschmidt: Germany   
.Lovino Vargas: (Romano) South Italy  
.Antonio Fernandez: Spain   
.

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.bella ragazza: beautiful girl (ITALIAN)  
.bella sorella: beautiful sister (ITALIAN)  
.bastardo: bastared (ITALIAN)   
.Hola señorita. ¿Quién puede ser?: Hello miss. Who you may be? (SPANISH)  
.Soy el (Name) Jones segundo en comando personificación de América. La hermana menor de América. ¿Quién eres tú?: I am (Name) Jones the second in command personification of America. America's younger sister. Who are you? (SPANISH)   
.Tu hablas español. ¡Estupendo!: You speak Spanish. Great! (SPANISH)  
.Estoy España. Pero usted me puede llamar por su nombre humana o Antonio Toni Es un placer conocerte!: I am Spain. But you can call me by human name Antonio or Toni It is nice to meet you! (SPANISH)   
.

-/////////-(Chapter Seven: Sleepover and Party part 2)-//////////-

I am busy putting out various drinks. All the guest that seem to be arriving are here. So the party can start. Which is good! To tell the truth I am a bit nervous about all of this but that is what makes it fun. I finish up with the drinks and turn around. I bump into someone. I see that it is Japan. I am embarresed about bumping into him. So I quickly apologize and back up slightly. 

"It is alright, (Name) Chan . It was an accident. 

"Alright." I agree relunctenly. 

"Would you like to meet my friends?" He asks blushing slightly. 

"Sure!" I tell him and we head off to go meet his friends. 

Once we made it across the room I am standing in front of two males. One being a tall blonde and the other a brunette. 

"Hi Japan who is this, bella ragazza?" The brunette asks ending in Italian. 

I did not understand since I do not speak Italian. 

"My name is (Name) Jones. I am America's sister and second in command personification. It is nice to meet you both."

"America has a sister?" The tall blonde asks. 

"Yes, I was kept secret out of safty." I tell him. 

"I see." He says. "Well it is nice to meet you. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, Personification of The Father Land Germany." He tells me. 

I smile at him and he watches me carefully. 

He is a tall blonde his hair being slick back. Wearing a black undershirt and German Flag boxers. His eyes are a nice shade of blue as well. 

"And I am Feliciano Vargas the Northern half of Italy! A bella ragazza like you can call me Feli though." 

"Alright, Feli." I agreed. 

We talk for quite a few minutes. But in those few moments. I learned that both me and Germany loved training and working out. Italy asked me to meet his brother. I nodded and told Japan and Germany goodbye and that I would see them later. 

Italy grabs my hand and pulls me through the room. 

We walk up to someone who looks a lot like Italy. There are small differences though. His hair is a darker brown and his eyes are greenish. His curl is also on the right side of his head. 

"Fratello, fratello. I want you to meet America's Bella sorella. Her name is (Name) Jones. Say hi bella!"

"Hello." I tell him waving awkwardly. 

"H-hello b-bella." He stutters blushing. 

I tilt my head to the side and smile at him, telling him. "There is no need to be nervous."

He cleared his throat and introduced himself. "Yes, my name is Lovino Vargas. I am also a personification of South Italy, also known as Romano." 

"Well it is nice to meet you Lovino. Like Italy said I am (Name) Jones. But I am also the second in command personification of America. America's and Canada's younger sister." 

"Can you believe that America has such a bella sorella, Lovi?" Italy asks. 

"No." He says blushing as I smile at him. 

"Lovi!" I hear a Hispanic Voice call. 

Next thing I know a brown haired male wraps his arms around Romano. 

"I told you not cool me that, bastardo!" He yells at the brunette. 

I giggle gaining the attention of the Hispanic brunette. 

"Hola señorita. ¿Quién puede ser?" He asks me. 

"Soy el (Name) Jones. segundo en comando personificación de América. La hermana menor de América. ¿Quién eres tú?" I answered and ask in fluent Spanish. 

"Tu hablas español. ¡Estupendo!" He cheers. "Estoy España. Pero usted me puede llamar por su nombre humana o Antonio Toni Es un placer conocerte!" 

My phone vibrates and I look at the text it is from Oliver!

"I have to take care of something. See you there later." I tell them quickly walking out of the room and upstairs. 

Leaving them all confused. Not knowing the person following me...

-/////////-(Chapter Seven: Sleepover and Party part 2)-//////////-

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.bella ragazza: beautiful girl (ITALIAN)  
.bella sorella: beautiful sister (ITALIAN)  
.bastardo: bastared (ITALIAN)   
.Hola señorita. ¿Quién puede ser?: Hello miss. Who you may be? (SPANISH)  
.Soy el (Name) Jones segundo en comando personificación de América. La hermana menor de América. ¿Quién eres tú?: I am (Name) Jones the second in command personification of America. America's younger sister. Who are you? (SPANISH)   
.Tu hablas español. ¡Estupendo!: You speak Spanish. Great! (SPANISH)  
.Estoy España. Pero usted me puede llamar por su nombre humana o Antonio Toni Es un placer conocerte!: I am Spain. But you can call me by human name Antonio or Toni It is nice to meet you! (SPANISH)   
.

[Sorry about it taking so long! And also about the cliff hanger too! Anyways stay sexy everyone]


	8. Chapter 8

[Welcome to the fourth chapter. In which movies are coming in a part to this. Hopefully it is the last one! Enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Jones: America's little sister and second in command  
.Ivan Braginski: Russia  
.

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.да (da): yes (RUSSIAN)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Nine: Sleepover and Party part 3)-//////////-

I talk to a few more countries. Them being Hungary, Austria, Hong Kong, and South Korea. Now I am looking through the movies that Alfred pick out. He said that I had to pick at least two. So I pick Avengers and it's sequel. I think these are the best. It was either these or different scary movies. So I put Avengers in and everyone was gathering around. I sat down in front of the couch. Alfred is behind me on the couch. So my back is between his lower legs. Belarus sat on my right and Ivan on my left. 

It look like a few people wanted to sit in their places. But were to scared to do so. Once everyone was situated we started the movie. I smiled as the lights are dimmed and we started the movie. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by the awesome first movie of the Avengers. And how Loki was played by a British man other than a Norse man-

"Why was one of my people a Villain!!!" Arthur shouted out as it ended. 

Then started an argument between Alfred and Arthur. Of why all his actors played villains in the American movies. I sigh and place a hand on Arthur's mouth who is behind me to the right. 

"Shhhs, Arthur. He was a brilliant Loki and a hero is a hero. But without the Villain there will be no hero. So your citizen brought this movie to its best."

He blushes and nods his head in understanding. My phone binges from the kitchen I go to look at it. I squeal. 

"What?" The countries ask. 

I switch two the TV on the PlayStation. Which allows you to do YouTube. Then search up the Cracked Channel.   
￼  
we watch it and I glomp Ivan!

"OMG! That looks so good!!!! When is it coming out in America!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So you think it will be good, да." 

"Yes!" I tell him grinning. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by the New superhero movie done by Russia!-

It is time for bed and everyone is getting in our places. I am sleeping between Alfred and Mattie.

-//////////-(Chapter Nine: Sleepover and Party part 3)-//////////-

[Here is the next chapter it is short yes. Please do not hate!

Still need an editor for this story!

Stay sexy everyone!]


	9. Chapter 9

[Finally a new chapter! OMG it has been forever since I updated this story! And for that I am so sorry! Anyways in this there is gonna be a few month timeskip. To make it December 1st in the series. I know I should have added chapters before this don't judge me! I hope you enjoy it my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Jones: America's little sister and second in command  
.Alfred F Jones: America  
.Allistair Kirkland: Scotland   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Ten: World Meeting with The 2ps Part 1)-//////////-

I woke up to the sound of Christmas music. I know it is December 1st because Alfie starts playing Christmas music as soon as it turns December. I slowly get out of bed and start packing a bag. We are flying to England for a world meeting, in which we are meeting with the 2ps. Which I am both excited and nervous about it. I mean I get to see the 2ps axis and talk to them. But I am afraid that they will spill our secret to the 1ps. I do not know how the 1ps will take it since for the last few months I got close to them. I am now good friends with a lot of the countries. I have not visited them yet. In their homeland, but I have had them visited me. In fact this is my first world meeting. Which I am surprised, Alfie is letting me go to in the first place. 

"Damsel, are you done yet? We have to get going." Alfie calls through my door. 

"Mostly, I have to get dressed." I tell him and start to strip. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Alfie being a creeper and listening through your door as you strip, Perve!-

We made it off of the jet and into the international official area of the airport. [I do not know if that is a thing] We make it with our luggage where England is picking us up. I see England standing next to a man I have yet to meet. I know he is a country cause he is wearing a uniform and we have something like country vision. Where we can tell if someone is a country or not by looking at them. 

"You must be the wee lass my brother has been going on about." The man says in a Scottish accent. 

He has red hair and green eyes. He is wearing a blue uniform that has white straps across the chest. It reminds me of Scotland's flag so he must be the personification of Scotland. 

"I guess I am. It is nice to meet you my name is (Name) Jones. I am America's Sister and the second in command of America." I introduce myself. 

"Nice to meet you too lass." He agrees. "I am Alistair Kirkland, one of Artie's older brothers. I am also the personification of Scotland." 

We walk out to the car and there is even a driver. We all sit and talk while we are drove to England's place. Since he offered to have me and Alfie stay with him for the meeting. I am really excited to experience London. Once we made it to his home. I was impressed with his home. Then out came a set of boy, girl twins and a small boy.

-//////////-(Chapter Ten: World Meeting with The 2ps Part 1)-//////////-

[Yeah I know no actual  meeting in this chapter I am sorry! It had to be done. I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	10. Chapter 10

[Here is part two of this part section. I hope all you sexy readers enjoy. I know I am!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) Jones: America's sister and second in command   
.Arthur Kirkland: England  
.Allistair Kirkland: Scotland   
.

-///////////-(Chapter Eleven: World Meeting With the 2ps part 2)-//////////-

I woke up in the guest bed in England's home. I am having a moderate case of bed head. I am getting to the bathroom that is attached to the bedroom. It had a nice clawfoot bathtub in it. I strip down and start the water throwing in a bath bomb. I get in the bed and soak in the tub letting my body start to relax my body all the way. I start washing my hair and body in the shower that is across the bathroom after my soak. I get out after shaving and wrap myself in a fluffy towel. 

When I walk into the bedroom from the bathroom. I smell something burning. I fling open the bedroom door and sprint down the hall, then stairs. I make it into the kitchen and see England and Scotland trying to cook. They are also arguing with each other. Which is letting the food burn even more than it already was. When they see me rush to the stove taking the pans and pots off the stove. They blush, that is when I realize I am in nothing but a towel. I blush and wrap my arms around my towel covered chest area. 

"I am going to get dressed. You two clean up the kitchen, then I will make a breakfast for everyone." I tell them turning around and quickly walking up the stairs and back into my room. 

(England's POV)

I am a blushing mess as I watch (Name) walk up the stairs completely flustered. I never seen a beautiful women in my home and almost naked. I almost got a nose bleed I can only imagine her naked in my kitchen. Kissing me gently and me taking her on the table. 

(Scotland's POV) 

I now know what attracted Arthur to (Name). At least physically, her body is beautiful. Espically since I got to see it nearly naked, freshly shaved and washed. She is a true unique beauty that I would not expect from an American women. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The pervy thoughts of our favorite limey bastared, Arthur Kirkland- 

I had gotten dressed and made a protein scramble. They two countries seemed to enjoy my meal and of course Alfie Enjoyed it as well. After that we went to the cars and head to the meeting hall. In which the 1ps and 2ps are both going to meet up with each other. I am still kind of nervous of all of this. I do not want the 1ps and most certainly not my brothers to find out about my friendship with the 2p Allies. Or to let the other 2ps know about my friendship with the 2p Allies. 

We walk into the building then head to the meeting room. I take my seat in between Alfie and and Ollie. The was being on the right side of the 1ps are their 2ps. England was a bit upset with his 2p sitting next to me. We start the meeting.  

The 2ps make their complaints of their world being less great than this world. Which is true and I am sad about that. Then the words went to me and why I do not have a 2p. 

"That is because I am a 3p, I am half 1p and half 2p. I am not related to 2p America or 2p Canada." I explain then get up to leave. "Excuse me I think we should have a coffee break right now!"

-///////////-(Chapter Eleven: World Meeting With the 2ps part 2)-//////////-

[Here it is another update. I hope you liked the twist I made in it and stay sexy everyone!]

**Author's Note:**

> -//////////-(Chapter One: Big Brother is sick)-//////////- 
> 
> [Hey, I hope you enjoyed my sexies. I love this idea. And I hope you do to. I wish it was longer though. Oh well. Anyways Stay Sexy my Readers]


End file.
